


The Battle of Giants

by pvshingbvttons



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly fetish, Body Worship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Archie Andrews, Hand Feeding, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Gaining, Size Kink, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Kink, almost like what could've happened, belly play, consider this an AU to my other fic easy does it, feedee Archie Andrews, feedee Kevin Keller, feeder Archie Andrews, feeder Kevin Keller, is this because i want to write domesticated boyfriends feeding each other?, once again follows my s01e01 plot bc im what?, yes - Freeform, yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvshingbvttons/pseuds/pvshingbvttons
Summary: Archie and Kevin are boyfriends who've decided to pack on the pounds together and what better way than to make it a competition? The goal? Make sure you have a decent overhang whilst squeezing into their old Riverdale Wrestlers singlets. Each Sunday whoever has gained the least isn't allowed to stuff themselves the following Monday.





	The Battle of Giants

Neither Archie nor Kevin particularly knew how it nestled its way into their relationship and became a fundamental part of it. Gaining, that is. Both had spent a large portion of their teen lives building their physiques in the direction of muscle and leanness so the switch to become softer and bigger was a complete one-eighty. Though Archie retained it came about after Kevin pretty much gawked at him with an open mouth as he got stuffed on pizza, Kevin pinpointed the origins at the two of them agreeing that chubby Chris Pratt was better. He liked to refer to that conversation as the floodgate to the escalation; the conversation had led to them discussing their ideal body types - big and soft being said types - before transitioning into how they were tired with going to the gym and having it burn a large hole in their wallets each month. They were both newly graduated with decent paying jobs but going to the same high quality gym as they had done when they were getting some loans was doing no favours for their finances. In actuality, they were both right. Said conversation about Chris Pratt had came about as Archie was overindulging in pizza as Kevin watched shamelessly, the topic of Chris Pratt serving as an attempt of a distraction. That had just been the  _beginning_ of it all; the actual gaining came a little later.

The thought of them putting on weight couldn't have been further away from their original idea if it tried. At first, they had talked about being a feeder team; two fit guys helping whatever guy who wanted to get fat achieve his goals whilst they themselves stayed trim. It seemed the most logical, what with the two of them being used to going to the gym and having a set meal plan - so it seemed the most obvious way to go about indulging in their newfound mutual interest. They tried it too, helping a guy gain weight for a month before the fears of not having enough money to buy food for themselves came to bite them in the asses. Then the conversation had shifted to one of  _them_ gaining the weight and using the money they'd spend on the gym membership going towards food. The warning signs of both of them gaining should've been there, with both of them willing to be the feedee, but ultimately it was determined that Kevin would gain for a multitude of reasons. The most resounding being that he didn't  _need_ to see people that often at work so the logistics of him getting bigger and Archie being able to coerce him to stuff himself at work being the easiest. Being an up and coming fashion designer, all Kevin had to do was design the clothes at the level he was at the moment, so it meant dirty phone calls could be a frequent affair. Archie, on the other hand as a teacher, felt obliged to be a little more watchful of his figure when the comparisons were made - no matter how up for it he was. The other reason was that Kevin was falling out of love with the gym fast. Whilst Archie still found some joy in lifting weights, Kevin found the gym to be a burdensome part of his routine and wanted to be done with it, leading to how they paid for it; the money that would've been spent on Kevin's membership went towards stuffing him and softening him.

At first it was a little hard to tell if Kevin was gaining weight or not, no matter how much food he ate. Being the beefier one of the two, Kevin never boasted the same washboard abs as Archie did but had broad shoulders that just made him look  _thick_. There was nothing exactly small about Kevin, not anything that would make the influx of fat obvious at the very least. His arms were beefy, his thighs were as thick as they came and his chest and stomach always looked a little softer when compared to his boyfriend. Kevin's shoulders also meant that the weight, to begin with, looked in proportion to his body. He looked more like a unit in the first month or so of him gaining than he ever had done whilst going to the gym. Not one to excessively bulk before, Kevin found himself to understand why guys did it; he could feel the untapped potential within his new mass that seemed to be begging him to let it become muscle - or that's how he described it poetically. In reality, it was an easy adjustment to go from going to the gym regularly and being watchful of what he ate to sitting around and stuffing his face or, more often than not, being hand fed by Archie accompanied by a lot of attention to his stomach. He liked to call himself 'King Kevin' in that regard; it just felt  _right_ to sit around and do nothing. 

It was when the results started to show on Kevin that Archie seemed to get a yearning for following suit. It'd taken a good two months for there to be some substantial and noticeable change on Kevin's body but a lot of the man's size medium clothes were beginning to get tight. In a very rare act of true dominance outside of the bedroom, Archie had forbade Kevin for buying a size up, wanting him to feel big for a while - and that's exactly how Kevin felt like. There was something euphoric about straining against the fabric; he felt big, large and in control. Archie had been the one to experience this in its entirety, often finding the bedroom dynamic shifting to Kevin being in charge whenever he felt particularly big. That had driven Archie crazier than Kevin; he loved seeing his boyfriend struggle in the morning and the weight of the brunette in his lap was another feeling in itself. Usually the one to take control when they had sex, he found himself a lot more willing to submit to the growing Kevin. In all, Archie saw nothing wrong with Kevin gaining weight and found himself to be increasingly envious.

Archie had never been  _quiet_ about how much he envied Kevin. As he liked to remind his boyfriend, he too had been willing to put on the weight. That usually resulted in a shrug from the brunette followed by him eating whatever was closest to him and Archie getting distracted and being mesmerised by it all. What had pushed him over the edge was watching Kevin burst out of the shirt he had worn on their first date; the buttons popping and littering the floor. Though the two of them couldn't process any thoughts - they had engaged in a make out barely seconds after it had happened and spent the day in bed both napping and taking turns in dominating one another - Archie came to the conclusion that he too wanted to experience the same things. Thanks to weight distribution, Kevin still had a relatively thin face, barely any trace of a double chin and, from experience, Archie knew he was pretty much the same. 'As long as my head and face looks good, people won't care,' he had told Kevin when he brought up the idea of mutual gaining. 

Truth be told, there wasn't a lot of convincing to be done and before long, Archie's gym membership had also been cancelled, all the gym equipment they had at home had been sold and the two of them were comfortable gaining weight together. The change on Archie had been a lot more noticeable; his abs had disappeared within the first month, instead some soft pudge making up his middle. Though his pecs remained defined, there was a layer of undeniable softness that Kevin found himself obsessing over. Within a month and a half of Archie gaining, he and Kevin seemed to be in proportion to one another - beginner gainers who were on their way to make themselves huge. They hadn't discussed a goal weight, not a strict one at least, but four hundred pounds seemed to be the limit. Kevin had said it was the heaviest they could go and not have excess skin if they decided to lose it and go back to their original bodies. Though Archie didn't think they'd ever had that desire - nor did Kevin, for that matter - he agreed it was a sensible weight.

Slow and steady seemed to be the name of their game (or  _gain_ ); they took the time to indulge themselves, to feed one another and to make sure they ruined every article of clothing they had in their smaller sizes before going up. That is, until Archie found out their old Riverdale Wrestlers singlets and decided to propose a competition to Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have 'Easy Does It' going on right now (loving how much everyone seems to be liking it!!) but I really wanted to do a fic where Archie and Kevin were a lot more into it - the definite gainers as opposed to how shy and apprehensive about the topic they're gonna be in there.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little prologue!


End file.
